


All the things you said

by Claxyeehaw



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Clementine being innocent, F/F, F/M, God Violet fucking frustrates me, She's trying her best stop, Unrequited Hate, Violet is a snake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claxyeehaw/pseuds/Claxyeehaw
Summary: Sometimes you just have to pack your frustration into words





	All the things you said

**Author's Note:**

> As of episode 3 I fucking hate Violet. She's a snake, a traitor, a bitch. 
> 
> And since I can't program for shit I'm just going to write my frustration out in a fanfiction 
> 
>  
> 
> Because I'm a dumb teenager who takes these games too seriously thats why.

"Some fucking friend you are."   
"Excuse me?"

The cells were quiet. Clementine rubbed the sore spot on her head swearing that she could feel somw blood running through her hair. Violet stared at her with a hatred that she should reserve for Lilly. Alas. 

"We came back here to save you guys. I'm sorry that I didn't save you but Louis-"   
"Ah so thats why. Couldn't let your sweet prince charming get alll ruffed up? Fuck off."   
Clementine didn't get mad easily. She's seen things. Horrible things.   
How Jane left AJ all alone to prove a point.  
How Kenny beat up Arvo because of his pent up hate.   
Lee told her that he killed the man his wife had an affair with.  
But they all had their reasons. THIS-

"I can't save everyone at once, I had one short Violet, ONE SHOT. I love Louis, am I just supposed to let him get captured to save your precious feelings?! I was confident that you were strong enough to hold on until we rescued you. That you would help us out of here, getting everyone save."   
She gritted her teeth and stood up walking to the cell door. "But go ahead be a butthurt ass I won't stop you. I actually thought..." She shook her head and mumbled something. "AJ? Louis?"....... "Slide it over."..


End file.
